Unforgivable Actions
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: What will Severus Snape do when he finds out that his son isn't really dead. Rape/Emo,Psyic,Mental Abuse/MentionSuicide,SelfHarm/Emotional Pain/M For a Reason/Crime
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Severus Snape. The cruel potions master, the hated potion master, sat staring at the fire. He had lost the one thing that he has left in the world. His son, and his son didn't even know who he was. If he came to the funeral people would think that he was happy that the child was dead because he was the suppose son of his childhood enemy.<p>

Alex, was the name that he had been given when arriving at the orphanage. He didn't know who had brought him, but he didn't think it was either of his parents. He didn't think that because the nurse that had taken care of him talked highly of his parents, so he must have been forced to be there by someone that he didn't know. The only thing that he had on his mothers was a gold charm bracelet with a round charm that said L.E. Even after years of wearing it it didn't change in color like normal silver did and he never knew why.

Alex would help take care of the younger children seeing as he was one of the children that had been there the longest. The other few had been there a few years before he came. He didn't have anyone he knew to play with like the other children so he hung out with most of the adults, faking being sick all the time. Everyone hated him there, even the new children that didn't even know him. Everyone would make his jobs difficult.

He didn't know his real name, nor did he have a last name at the orphanage. He didn't even know his parents names.

"Alex." sneered a blond hair girl by the name of Ithica. She use to be his friend, but after everyone told her what a freak he was, she stayed away from him.

"How are you Ithica." he asked politely. If it was one thing that he had to choose out of himself having and no one else had, it would be manners. No one knew how to act around him. So they chose mean and rude.

"Just fine _Alex_. What do you have there?" She asked taking the sandwich that he had been holding and threw it onto the ground and stomped on it. It was not edible any longer. Alex looked at his lunch and just smiled at Ithica.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway." Alex said which earned him a punch to the stomach that left him coughing on the ground.

Later that night someone snuck over to his bed, tied him down, put a gag in his mouth and began to take of the younger boys clothing. He was ten and the oldest person there was a 15 year old, who was on top of him sliding his hands on Alex's smooth stomach. Alex was shaking in fear trying to scream out, but no one heard him.

"You little freak. You are getting what you deserve." he hissed out and took off all of the younger boys clothing. he slid in two fingers into the tight hole of the smaller boy and smirk in happiness when the boy froze and looked at him fearfully.

The night. The older boy raped the younger one until he bleed from being torn severally. That night, the younger boy that wanted nothing more then a family and someone to love him, lost his child innocence, and every night since then, has been taken by the older boy, the younger against his will, but not being able to do anything about it.

* * *

><p>"Severus, you have been acting more distant then usual. Is something the matter my boy?" The Headmaster asked his young Professor who he liked to think of as his son.<p>

"Nothing Headmaster. _Just the year that my son would be starting Hogwarts is all."_ He thought the last part to himself and hid the pain that was there that came with the thought.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" the Headmaster asked worryingly. Severus suppressed a heavy sigh and nodded.

"I have to prepare for the new term. Please excuse me." Severus said and walked away into the dungeons. He looked at the silver charm bracelet that had his initials on them. He would have had the letters L.E on them, but he had given it back to Lily when he became a Death Eater. He told her to hang on to it, in case he didn't come back after a horrible mission that he was suppose to die on. He never got it back because it wasn't able to be recovered. He didn't know where Lily had put it, but he knew that his own that he had made her would be on her own wrist so he took it in place of his own.

The night that Lily and Harry Potter had died he tired to take his own life, but Dumbledore had him on 24 hour watch the moment that he found out. He wasn't allowed his wand for some time. Dumbledore almost had to erase his memories because of it. It hurt him so much, his secret wife and child being dead. He couldn't live without them and every Hollows Eve he tries to take his own life again, but it never works because of the charm bracelet. It was made up of Severus's and Lily's magic and her magic protected him from even himself. He never takes it off.

Severus closed his quarter rooms doors and sighed softly bringing the fire to life. He had no desire to stay in the castle tonight. He had a week before term started and he didn't want to be here if he didn't have to.

"Godrics Hollow Inn!" He said firmly and stepped into the roaring flames when he threw down the Floo Powder.

"Severus Snape. Been a while." the manger said walking over to the potions master and smiled even though he knew he wouldn't be getting a returned one.

"Julie." Severus said walking away from her and out onto the street. He didn't even know where he was going until a Muggle ball hit him on the back of the head. He turned and was about ready to yell at the child that threw it at him, when he found that he could not.

"Excuse me Sir. We didn't mean for the ball to hit you honest." he said frowning at the man. " You are not hurt are you?"

Severus found himself looking at the small boy in front of him. He found himself looking at Lily's eyes. He stood frozen to the spot and looked into the child's eyes frowning. It couldn't be him. His son was dead. He shook his head and looked away.

"Be more careful next time." He said and walked away angrily. He couldn't help himself as he looked back and saw the Muggle children laughing and shoving the boy. "Stupid Muggle children" He muttered and walked to the Grave of Lily and Harry Samuel Potter.

"Lily... Harry, I miss you both so much." He whispered sitting down on the grass between both of their graves. " If I hadn't have left, you both would be here. Give me a sign that both of you are safe? Please Lily." He said desperately. He got no answer.

* * *

><p>"That man looked like he was going to kill you Alex." Ithica giggled. " Maybe he will come back and kill you, then we all would be happy." She said laughing. Harry glared at her. It was bad enough that they made him go and talk to the man when he wasn't the one that was playing, but to say that the man was going to kill him seemed really awful. When Alex had walked over to the man that the ball had hit, he did look very mad but when he looked at Alex, he looked shocked. He didn't look mean. He looked in pain. Alex was worried that the ball had managed to do some harm. As he glared at her she fell and started to cry because her hands and knees became scraped.<p>

Everyone started beating on him them. Everyone knew that it was his fault. Bad things only happened the Alex was around. When he was done he was bloody and bruised. No matter. They would be healed by the time night fall came he was sure of it.

Alex walked over to the fence and was glad to find that a snake was slithering along. He smiled and walked over to it starting to speak.

**"Hello. My name iss Alexx."** he said and the snake stopped and looked at him.

**"You sspeak my language. You are a very interessting child. They call me Kora."**

**"Hello Kora, it iss very nicce to meet you."**

**"Itss not often that I get to meet a human that can talk to me. Tell me, you would like me to become your friend? I could bite thosse humanss that have harmed you."** She said looking at the humans that were playing. He shook his head.

**"I dont want them to be hurt because everyone would know it hass ssomething to do withh me.****"** He said frowning. **"But I would like it very much if you would become my friend."**

The snake nodded and slithering in through the gate, up his hand and into the long sleeve shirt that he was wearing. Every one have to wear a long sleeve light blue shirt with tan pants. Alex felt the snakes cold body against his warm one and smiled softly. He looked at his arm and couldn't notice her, even then he made the fabric go tight against his skin. She moved around his neck and went to his other arm so that she would be able to look out of her human friends sleeve.

**"If they think it iss you, I sshall sshow them a thing or two."** The snake hissed out.

**"If you want to stay my friend, you cant hurt the others Kora."** Alex said firmly frowning. He saw the snakes head and saw her nod.

**"If that is what you wish Alex."**

**"It iss."** He answered.

**"Then it sshall be."**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sighed as he walked along the same road that he had seen the boy on. He stopped when he came to the gate and saw that no children were playing any longer. They were all being filed into the building. When the teenager that had been escorting every child in looked up and saw him he hurried then in a little faster. He was happy that Muggle children were afraid of him as well. He frowned when he hear a hissing noise, but quickly dismissed it as he looked around and saw no one.

He frowned and had a tough time admitting it to himself, but he wanted to see that little boy with Lily's eyes again. Just one more time and he would never think about the child again. It would drive him mad if he didn't. He walked up to the front door, knowing that this was an orphanage and walked in. When one of the staff members saw him standing there she smiled and walked over him him.

"Hello, my name is Anny. What can I do for you?" She asked. She was a tall women and had blue eyes with brown hair. She was waring formal business wear and had a clipboard in her hands.

"My name is Severus and I would like to see a few of the boys. Around 11 if it would be possible." If it wasnt, he would just do it anyway.

"Well, its currently not visiting hours but, I think that I will be able to let you talk to just a few. Do you know any of them?" She asked smiling softly.

"No I don't."

"No matter. We often get parents who want to adopt out of the blue. Is your wife with you?"

"No. She isnt."

"We like to have both the Husband and the Wife-"

"She is dead. She died 10 years ago. " It still hurt Severus to talk about it. He hated to talk about the death of Lily and Harry.

"I see. Well if you will just follow me." Severus did. He couldn't help but find the girl annoying. "Alex, John, Gorge come here please!" God help him if the childs name was Gorge.

"Yes Miss Anny?" one of them said. It was the boy that he wanted to see.

"Hello Alex. This is Severus and he wanted to talk to the three of you." Severus noticed the two other boys and noticed that they were the other Muggles that were laughing and pushing Alex. They remembered him as well as it would seem because their eyes widened in fear and they took a step back.

"Hello Severus." Alex said kindly.

"Hello... Alex."

" You are here to talk to me." The child said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes actually I am."

"Let me show you to a room where you two can talk." Severus cursed to himself. He didn't want to talk to the Muggle child. He just wanted to see him and then be on his marry way.

"Well, Sir. Why is it that you want to see me? Is it about earlier? Because if it is, I just want to let you know that I wasn't even playing the game Sir. They made me go and talk to you to say sorry." His voice shook slightly. Ever so slightly that Severus almost didn't catch it. He was either very goo at lying, or he was afraid. Severus' eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the 10 year old boy. There wasn't much light in the other room but now that he had light, he was horrified. The little boy was covered in bruises. How had he not noticed them before, the first time that he saw the child. It was simple. They weren't there before. It couldn't have been more then an hour that he in between the greetings, but they child was already mostly healed and from the looks of it they were all very horrible and painful bruises.

"Its not about earlier, how did you get those bruises."

"What bruises Sir?"

"The ones that currently cover your face and neck and most likely litter your body." Why was Severus caring so damn much? He was a Muggle for gods sake! He shouldn't care about the boy. He didn't care about children all that much. He became bitter and cruel after that horrible night.

"I don't know what you mean-" Alex stopped talking when a hissing started. Severus froze. He knew what that was. It was a snake. Severus looked at the sleeve of the boy.

"Tell your snake to come out." Severus said having a hard time breathing. Alex froze and looked at him very fearful. Severus put up a silencing charm.

"Tell your snake to come out! I know you can talk to it. Do it now!" Severus said struggling to get a handle on his emotions. Alex jumped at the voice and hurriedly told the snake to come out. It was about to strike Severus but Alex told it to stop. "S-Show me your forehead." Severus was panicking on the inside. The boy quickly showed him and Severus slumped against the wall sliding down it with his face in his hands.

"S-Sir. I am g-going to go and g-get-"

"No!" Severus said looking up at the boy. He let out a cry when he saw the slightest bit of silver on the boys wrist. " That bracelet. It has L.E on it correct? It s- It stands for Lily Evans. She is- was my w-wife." Severus said out of breath trying to talk, fearing that his lungs were going to collapse from not getting enough air.

"Sir... ju-just what are you implying?" Alex asked taking a step back from the crying man.

"Y-You are my son." He said holding up his Lilys bracelet that he had given her. S.S was carved into it.

"Y-You cant b-be. You cant be my father!" Alex shouted and hit the opposite wall with his back.

"I assure you... I am." Severus said and walked over to the young boy.

"Pl-Please get away from me!" Severus stepped back when the snake hisses angrily at him.

"Please let me explain. How long can I talk to you for?"

"Half an h-hour."

"Just give me that. Please." Alex, or rightfully named, Harry looked at the snake that he had found and claimed as his not even an hour ago and nodded to the potions master.


End file.
